


when i grew up i realized

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Wilbur grews up mostly raising himself.he starts to resent his family, always feeling left out.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128800
Comments: 10
Kudos: 611





	when i grew up i realized

\---

when wilbur is five years old he is adopted by a man named phil.

he had been given his own room, a bed on the right wall and a desk on the left. he was allowed to decorate it however he wanted. 

he never went hungry, phil always made sure he had at least a few bites of dinner. the food he made was the best wilbur had ever tasted.

phil didn't yell or hurt him, he was kind and always there to go to when wilbur had a nightmare. he was wilburs father.

it took only a few months before wilbur called phil, dad. which at the time had brought tears to phils eyes.

wilbur didn't remember anything before phil. who was a kind, patient and forgiving parental figure. he was always there, never gone for more then an hour or two and even then he'd call a babysitter.

wilbur didn't realize then but there was always something missing in phils eyes when he looked at him. he seemed disappointed when wilbur asked for a recorder for christmas. he always tried to get wilbur to play with the swords in the backyard. always tried to take wilbur out to new places.

well wilbur loved spending time with his father, he would've much rathered to stay home and watch a movie, or for phil to listen to his new song on the recorder he was so proud of. 

whereas phil was a wandering spirit, always seeking adventure and new places, wilbur was almost the opposite.

wilbur loved venturing into the forests near their house, making up make-believe stores. he loved meeting new people and making friends. 

most of all he wanted to make his dad proud of him. that was enough for them.

\---

when phil brought home techno, wilbur didn't know what to think. he was nine years old and head never had a sibling before.

at first, wilbur was excited to have a sibling. another person to play with, someone else to play make believe in the forest with.

phil told wilbur that they'd have to share a bedroom. wilbur didn't like that much because it was his room, his things. but he didn't want to make his dad upset, so he simply nodded along.

wilbur immediately noticed that techno seemed very closed off. techno was quiet and always looking around. he was hesitant to follow wilbur, so wilbur just grabbed his hand and pulled him along. 

well wilbur was showing techno around, phil moved technos new bed onto the left side of wilburs room.

in the first three days, wilbur had already learned that techno was a piglin hybrid, he loved shiny things, his favourite colour was pink and one day he wanted to dye his hair that same colour. 

in the next three months, wilbur learned that techno loved swords and fighting, that techno quickly became attached to phil and would do anything to please him. wilbur also learned that phil didn't want to play make-believe and he didn't like music all that much. wilbur learned that phil liked teaching techno about swords and self defense, that techno shared phils love of travelling.

so wilbur was left on the back burner. he started to grow desperate for his father approval. he even tried to fight with speeds like techno, that had only ended with tears and a scar on the back of wilburs right calf.

\---

when wilbur is thirteen, he meets schlatt and his gang of friends. wilbur, who's always been charismatique, is almost immediately accepted into their group.

wilbur became known be almost everyone at his school, he was 'popular' in the sense that he was in the popular kids clique but his charisma and charming nature just added to his popularity. 

it's also around this time that Phil and techno start leaving for longer and longer. whereas for most of wilbur's life that he can remember he's only ever been left completely home alone for no more than six hours. but with techno seemingly being able to be everything that wilbur couldn't be for phil.

phil would take techno on all the trips he used to wish he could go on when wilbur was younger and leave wilbur alone. for up to three or four days at a time.

this made wilbur grow to resent his father and even techno to some extent. even though he were realized that techno didn't even seem to notice their father's favoritism. 

as the trips got longer and longer, the amount of time that they stayed home got shorter and shorter.

because of this, wilbur started going out to parties more and staying over at friends houses. to the point that sometimes he would come home and there would be dust growing on the counter. even then, phil was oblivious as to what his eldest was up to because he had never been home when wilbur was out for days on end.

\---

as wilbur progressed into his teen years, he started experimenting more. he had already been going to any parties he was invited to when he was a freshman. which weren't many.

now whenever his group of friends was invited to a party or even through a party, wilbur was always there.

for the first few parties he never drank and he didn't do any of the drugs that were there. but it's time went on and wilbur's resentment to his family grew and grew, he found the only comfort he had was his friends.

so when his friends were all doing it, he thought why shouldn't he try it as well.

it started small only smoking a bit of weed having a couple drinks here and there, nothing to noticeable.

but that grew and grew until he was taking all sorts of drugs. he pretty much dropped the alcohol but he started getting high a lot more. 

during that same time, schlatt had also started drinking more often. they had became closer in their shared experiences with their home lives and having to deal with their newfound addictions.

whenever phil and techno were home, wilbur always tried to stay away from them as much as possible. he'd only come out if he absolutely needed to and at this point, phil didn't even think to check on him.

however, techno did and when techno found out about wilbur's drug use he got infuriated. he didn't understand why wilbur would do something like this. he didn't know why his brother would choose to throw away his life like this. wilbur had responded that it wasn't just something he could stop. this escalated into the first fight that they had ever had. 

wilbur was screaming and raging about phils favoritism towards techno and how he's always left alone for so long and how he's practically had to raise himself. that, what can you expect him to do? he's not being taught how to act, how to live.

he just has to figure out on his own, so of course he's going to stumble upon and get hooked on bad coping mechanisms. even then techno didn't really understand. 

for techno, pretty much his entire life, he's always had basically anything he'd ever wanted, that didn't mean he didn't have struggles, he did, but he wasn't left alone and neglected like wilbur was.

he just wanted to help his brother but he didn't know how. so when wilbur after calming down, asked techno to promise not to tell phil, techno promised. he really only promised because he didn't know how else to help his brother.

techno and phil left again two days later.

\---

if you asked wilbur how he felt about his father, he would always tell you that he resented him and hated the fact that he was never there for him. 

but the truth was that, wilbur still deeply cared about his father's opinion about him and desperately seeked for any kind of praise phil would give him, any kind of affection.

honestly the worst part was the fact that sometimes, phil would be there and sometimes he would find wilbur crying about whatever and comfort him and say that he was proud of him and cared about him and appreciated him. and, well, it never showed in his actions, it was just meaningless words that wilbur had no idea if they held any truth. he still believed them because he just wanted his dad to be there for him. 

the intervals in which phil would be gone increased, they'd be gone longer but they'd also be back longer. 

their trips became more spaced out and there were even a few times in which, techno had stayed behind. though he didn't do that often, he didn't like having to wake up and get breakfast all by himself and to be stuck in a stifling empty house with nothing but cold cereal. especially, since when phil wasnt home neither was wilbur usually. 

but that was something Wilbur was used to and actively tried getting away form. with the fact that if you looked under his bed, you would find bottles of pills and maybe even a drink or two. not that anyone ever bothered check. 

when phil would be there for wilbur and would comfort him, it just made wilbur feel awful about himself. about how he could ever think of being upset at his father when he had been trying so hard, phil would always say he was doing his the best he could. 

wilbur started to take that out on himself when phil was there he would take it out on himself, whenever phil would say that he was just doing his best and was sorry that he couldn't be here all the time. 

when phil wasn't here, wilbur would hurt himself out of anger and resentment and feeling like he deserved it. it was a cycle that never seemed to end.

\---

when wilbur is almost seventeen a baby boy appears on his doorstep. the babies name was tommy.

at the same time, phil and techno had been gone the longest they have ever been. they were supposed to be home three days ago, yet again, they were late. 

so wilbur at almost seventeen, is stuck home alone for, who knows how long, with a baby. 

he had to try and take care of this kid on his own until the rest of his family came back. he tried to call on his father, but phil never answered. 

he was however able to reach techno, who told him that tommy was supposed to be there and that he was going to be there noon sibling. 

from that point on, wilbur became very protective of tommy. he didn't want tommy to have to grow up and live the same path that wilbur had. he wanted the kid to be able to feel loved and appreciated and have a stable family.

wilbur knew that even if phil could've provided that in the past, he definitely wouldn't now. whenever wilbur had tried to make his father acknowledge his mistakes, he was brushed off. so he knew it would be a losing battle.

so wilbur decided to raise tommy himself. to do his best to car for him the way Phil had when wilbur was a child.

\---

if you asked tommy who his family was, he'd say "wilby, techie and our dad!" always in that order. 

he always went to wibur for anything and everything. when phil and techno were home he'd act like a different person. changing from a loud, reckless toddler to a quiet and shy child.

there had even been times, when he was super little,that he hadn't even remembered who his dad and other brother were.

he looked up to wilbur and wanted to make him happy and proud of him. he loved his brother more then anything in the world.

with techno, tommy often admired him from afar, he wanted to play with swords too!

with phil, he just felt awkward. he was never alone or around him enough to form a bond.

wilbur had been worried at first, that tommy would turn out like techno and leave him. because he saw that tommy really looked up to techno. 

but he realized that tommy didn't ask techno to tie his shoes or help reach a shelve. in that sense wilbur felt kind of special.

he felt even better when tommy asked to try wilburs guitar.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> literally was not present for basically the entire of this fic like I have know recollection of what I wrote smh smh
> 
> just casual stuff alskaksjaj 
> 
> k gonna go get four (4) minutes of sleep


End file.
